Conventional online product distribution sites utilize product metrics, such as number of sales, searches, and customer information to track consumer interest and product retail success. This information may then be used to aid in product advertising or product pricing to capitalize on profitable products. Likewise, conventional brick and mortar stores utilize product metrics to track consumer interest and retail success.
However, these online system and brick and mortar stores do not share product metrics and use them to identify in-store sales channels that will provide a desired return, such as a maximum return, on a product offered for sale in the brick and mortar store.
The systems and methods described herein overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art.